Connected
by Katsura018
Summary: Title, unofficial... Lockon(Neil) is alive with half of his body turned into a machine and his memory lost. He's saved by the current Military's commander. After a battle in space, he starts to hear a voice that keeps calling him "Lockon". Lockon X Tieria


Connected CH1

"The enemy is retreating!"

"Roger, everyone return… our job's done here"

"Roger"

"Roger that"

"…."

"…Cyborg?"

"…"

"Cyborg! Respond!"

"Eh?... ah, right… returning now… roger that…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No… nothing…just…" _There's a voice in my head…_

_~Lockon… Lockon… Lockon Stratos…._

"Ouch!" the brown haired man shouted, loud enough for his comrades to hear. They were now on the main ship and headed to return to earth. The commanding officer comes forward him, looking at the brunette as he gripped his skull with one hand, cringing. "Something is wrong… a malfunction, perhaps? Did you get hit?" the man asked. "No… I didn't get any hit from the enemy... it's just… no, it's nothing… I'll be returning to my room for now, thanks for worrying though captain!" the carefree brunette said, patting his superior in the shoulder and passing him. His comrades in front of him make way for him to leave.

After he left, one of his comrades snickered. "Haha, did it finally break?" he joked not getting a reaction from anyone. The rest just left and went further in their ship, ignoring the man. "Oi… don't ignore me, wouldn't it be great if that robot just broke? Hey…" he continued.

Inside the brunette's quarters, he continued to clutch his head, now with both hands. He sat on his bed and tried his best to remain calm. _What was that… some sort of bug… I didn't get hit earlier… maybe I need to visit the professor when I get back… _

_~Lockon… _A voice whispered in his head.

_There it is again… _the brunette cringed, the minute he was released into battle earlier; he immediately heard the familiar voice calling the unfamiliar name. The voice however did help him. While on battle, he tried to find out where the voice was coming from and suddenly turned away from his enemies. He only saw debris; there was nothing that the voice could have come from. At that second, the voice warned him of an enemy attack from behind, he quickly turns to see a missile headed toward him. He shields himself, avoiding getting hit. The voice then speaks again, giving him the directions to where the enemy was. He forgets to think of where the voice was coming from and continued on with the battle, with the voice giving him directions.

_~Lockon_…

"Again? Who are you?!" He screams. He looks around the room, but he was the only one there. A minute passes with only silence. He sighs and let his back fall to the bed. He brings both hands up to his head. "I need to see the professor later…"

The trip to earth was quiet; there was no incoming attacks or voices whispering around his head. "Cyborg, where are you going?" the brunette's commander asked, noticing him leaving the minute they got off the ship. "Ah… I was going to go see the professor… I think I need some tuning up…" he says, scratching the back of his head. His commander looks at him from head to toe and crosses his arms. "I see…be careful then…"

"Yeah, I'll be right back in case anything happens, sir…" the brunette said as he waved goodbye to his superior.

"Commander! What was that, Favouritism?" the earlier comrade asked, seeing how the commander looked after the half-machine. "…I don't have time for your nonsense" his superior replied, passing him. "Tch…" the man clicked his tongue but didn't say anything back. He glared at the retreating back of the half-human. _6 months… It's only been six months and he's already becoming the ace of the team…. Tch, as if we normal guys could keep up with a machine… _

"Eh? There's nothing wrong with me… wait… are you sure?" the brunette asked. "Yeah… everything seems to be fine..." the man wearing a lab coat said. The brunette sighed and left the facility. Before he was completely out of sight, the man earlier followed him out and apologized that the professor who worked on him was out and that only the assistant could give him a check-up. The brunette smiles and assures the man that it was fine and that he'd be back another time.

_Geez… _the brunette thought as he walked his way back to the base, he felt like he needed one instead of driving his way there. _It's weird though, the professor made sure I'd be fine by now and that there won't be anything wrong with me anymore unless I get seriously injured again…_ he sighs again, and he sees a nearby park and decides to rest there for a few minutes. He spots a vacant park bench and sits down. Crossing his legs and spreading his arms on the park bench, he looks up to the sky. _Lockon… who is that?_

_~That's you…_

The brunette jolts, hearing the voice again. He immediately looks around, forgetting that the voice really didn't come from anyone around him. He stands up and looks around frantically, some people in the park taking notice of him. He notices a couple looking at him and tries to compose himself. He sat back on the park bench and again, tries to calm himself. _Just what are you? Why are you in my head?_ He tries to communicate.

_~Calm down... I'm not an enemy… I helped you earlier in combat, didn't I?_

The brunette's eyebrow twitched. _That's true, but wouldn't it be best to introduce yourself first? So I can at least tell that I'm not going crazy or just talking to myself…tch, I'm probably just going crazy…_

_~That isn't it… you're completely fine, I'm very happy about that too…_

The brunette's eyes soften, and he finally calms himself. _What do you mean, just who… what are you?_

_~I used to be your comrade_

_What? A ghost? You're kidding me? I don't have memories of my past before getting picked up by my commander so… _the brunette's heart raced a bit, thinking he was being haunted. He hears the voice giggle. _Hey, this isn't funny… just pass on already… wait, could you possibly tell me about my past?_

_~Don't worry, I am no ghost. I want to tell you about your past, however I think it would be better for you to remember on your own. You wouldn't believe me, seeing what you've been through this pass six months._

The brunette's eyes widen. _Hey, hey, no going into people privacy just because you can…_

~_I'm sorry Lockon._

_Again with the Lockon… are you saying that Lockon used to be my name?_

_~It was your codename, you go by cyborg now… because of you being half-machine…_

_Yeah, I bet you already know why… I was practically dead when the commander found me, luckily the professor was able to fix me up, replacing some parts with machines, including my eye, well, it's handy for sniping, so I don't mind and I get to repay the commander…_ the brunette thought, not seeing the point of hiding it.

_~Just like before, you're once again the master in sniping..._

_Eh?_

_~You were our sniper before as well… I would like to thank this professor and commander of yours for rescuing you… sorry… we weren't able to…_

_Ah… you... I see…_

The brunette realized what the voice meant, and softened his eyes, a gentle smile forming on his face.

…_don't worry about it… I'm not sure what happened… but for some reason… I don't want my comrade to be sad because he couldn't save me… that's in the past, just be happy I'm still alive…_

_~You haven't changed…_

_I must have been an awesome guy even before then… ah, wait, you're not planning on making me remember who you are on my own do you?_

_~no… try closing your eyes for a bit…_

_Ah…. Yeah…_

The brunette complied and slowly closed his eyes. It was dark. _Wha-what now…?_

_~How impatient…_ The voice calmly said. After a few seconds, the darkness was filled with blinding light and eventually turning into a aurora like scenery.

_Whoa… _

~_Lockon… _the voice called. The brunette looked around and saw a body slowly forming in front of him. He stared in amazement as the body formed from light. As the head formed, the violet strands swayed around, covering parts of the face. Lockon looked directly at the face as its features formed and the closed eyes opened, revealing bright yellow eyes. _~Lockon… it's me…Tieria Erde…_

Author: I… apologize if the whole chapter was hard to picture… sorry for errors, characters aren't mine, I'll paste a link of my OCs for this story to help with imagining what's going on… thanks for reading, flames and reviews are loved and appreciated… oh and… _~abcd_ – thoughts said by Tieria


End file.
